A Promising Future
by princess.puff
Summary: Alfred is a promising politician-in-training. However when his brother goes missing he drops everything to go home. His investigation leads him into a new world and a captive Queen. Alfred has to find his brother and get back home. Cardsverse AU (UsUk, Franada and the promise of one sex scene per chapter, yaoi, maybe straight sex later)


"Dude, it still looks the same," Alfred said looking up at his dorm room.

"Alfred, we were only gone for a month," Toris said walking up to the locked door. He put his key chain up to the key reader. He opened the door and held it open for Alfred. Alfred _was_ the one with the bigger suitcase.

"But a month was a long time," Alfred said. "I wasn't expecting anything drastic, like getting the building painted. Or a giant sign welcoming back Doctor Tino Vel's grad students. Just something different. Maybe the girls from the third floor would plant that flower garden I heard them talking about. Or maybe a window was knocked out from the volleyball team. Something different."

Toris shook his head and chuckled. He followed Alfred to the tallest building on campus just had to be their dorm. And they just had to be on the top floor. Thank God for the elevator.

Alfred pressed the button multiple times to get the elevator to move faster. A bad habit that Alfred never bothered to kick from childhood.

Toris rolled his eyes and pressed the button to close the doors for the elevator. Sometime he only did when he couldn't see anyone else waiting for the elevator.

"I'm totally hitting the hay when we get back to the room."

"Agreed," Toris said to his room mate. "I could use a nap after your constant yapping in my ear."

"Hey I was only talking because you wouldn't even acknowledge me."

"I was trying to sleep."

"You sleep at night. Not on the bus."

"Said the man who wants to sleep at two in the afternoon."

"That bus ride was exhausting!"

"Exactly why I was trying to sleep," Torris whined.

Torris pulled out his keys and opened the door.

Alfred pushed his way past Torris and jumped up to his top bunk. He groaned happily. He wanted nothing more to do than go to sleep and never wake up for a couple million years.

Torris put his stuff down next to his bed and pulled out the answering machine. He saw a flashing red light and sighed. He could have sworn that he called his parents and told them to call his cell phone instead of the dorm one. Actually they hardly ever used the dorm phone for anything beside selling pizza. How odd.

"_Alfred, it's your mother. Where are you? Matthew's missing and we need your help. Call us back." "Alfred we need you. Call us back." "Alfred it's your father. You know if I'm calling you it's serious." "It's been a week since we've seen Matthew. Alfred. Please call us."_

Alfred sat up and walked over to the messaging machine and stared at it.

"When did they call?"

Toris shook his head. Alfred sounded small. Scared. Toris knew that sometimes Alfred and his parents didn't get along that well. Toris reached out but stopped himself from touching Alfred. He had no idea how to comfort a guy. Normally when he was scared he didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to curl up inside himself and wait it out.

"It sounds like these messages were while we were at the lecture," he said softly.

"Yes but when? That lecture was for a solid month. We were everywhere over the country and even went to Europe. That does not explain when they called. Does it say so on the phone itself?"

"You know we don't have caller ID. Alfred what can I do?"

"Nothing," Alfred said blinking into motion. He pulled his . "Maybe send the rest of my stuff back home if I'm not back by the end of the month."

Alfred pushed his clothes in his bag and pulled out his iPad. He pulled up the nearest train tickets home. It would cost money but it was for his brother. Alfred's twin brother. The guy he had been with him since he was born. Literally.

Alfred looked at Toris and gave him a strained smile. "Dude, could I get a lift to the train station? I need to make a stop at the admissions office, in case I'm not back soon. I'll mail in my letter of resignation."

"Resignation? Isn't that a bit much Al?"

"A bit much? My brother is missing. And it sounded like he was missing for a long time. Possibly longer than the week that it mentioned before. For all I know he was gone for the whole month we were out."

Torris sighed and shook his head. He knew what having a little brother felt like. However he had no idea what having siblings that he liked was like. So Torris thought it would be best to just sit back and let him do as he was told.

"Ok," Toris said. "But only if you're positive that you aren't coming back. It will be hard to get back in."

Alfred nodded and walked out the door in a dazed state. He felt like he was walking to his grave for some reason that he just couldn't identify. Maybe because if Matthew had been missing for a month it meant there was less chance of finding him… Or maybe because he was going to be staying with his homophobic parents for the next God knows how long.

He felt horrible when he had to ask for a resignation slip. The look on the receptionist's face was so sad. He gave a quick explanation and she said that with a reason like that he would most definitely get accepted back into his old spot.

He couldn't be so sure about it but he knew that if he was coming back. This was his home. He was going to graduate from here with no debt. He was going to become a senator for Montana or maybe a congressman. He was going to be in the UN. He was going to be the symbol to make universal nuclear disarmament reality. But he would put anything off for his brother. Anything.

Alfred had been looking for his brother for the past week since he got back. Matthew had been missing for two weeks at this point and so many people had given up. Alfred hadn't. His parents had told Alfred to go back to school. That they would call if anything came up. But Alfred wasn't ready to give up yet. Not by far.

Alfred had broken off from the last of the group to look in the few places he remembered from early childhood. Alfred had started with the obvious ones. The park where Matthew had been exploring since the fourth grade. The caves that Alfred prefered to play in.

Alfred had even mapped the parks to make sure he had looked everywhere. That night Alfred had chosen to look at the caves. He had exhausted the parks over and over again. It was time to look into the caves. He was the only person he had ever met who could go into any cave, go out the other and know exactly where he was.

"Matthew!" Alfred called out as he ran through the caves. The flashlight would catch the small flakes of crystals in the dark rocks.

"Matthew where are you?" Alfred called out.

Two weeks Matthew had been gone. Two weeks. Alfred had wandered through the caves until his feet bled almost every night. The last time he had seen Matthew, Matthew had told Alfred what he was going to do with his life. It was meaningless and Alfred couldn't understand what he was doing. Matthew had chosen to open up a hardware store. What the hell was up with that? Matthew hated this place even more than Alfred did. Matthew wasn't interested in screws or bolts. He didn't even like making things with his hands. So why had Matthew chosen such a thing?

Alfred had expressed his opinions with Matthew the moment he heard these things. Matthew could have been a doctor. He could have been a firefighter. He could have been a writer. He could have even been a baker if he wanted. But a hardware clerk? It didn't make any sense. It still didn't make any sense to Alfred.

Was that the reason Matthew had gone missing? He went off to buy a hardware store? The idea bothered Alfred for all the wrong reasons. Alfred stopped looking and sat down on the ground. What if Matthew was gone and it was his fault?

He ran his fingers through his hair over and over again. He had been doing that ever since he found out Matthew was missing. Maybe even longer. Alfred wasn't really sure.

"Matthew where are you?" he whispered softly. Alfred looked at the ground and realized something he never remembered in these caves. Water. The floor was damp.

He pressed his hand against the floor and felt around for something familiar. When had water gotten into the caves?

The floor was made of non porous stone and it's not like water just appears. The temperature of the floor didn't feel cold or hot compared to what he had felt outside or even in here. So why was there water? He rubbed his fingers together to make sure that it wasn't just cold, that it was water to. His fingers looked wet, so the water wasn't just his imagination.

Alfred smiled widely and laughed a little. It was a creepy little laugh that sat at the heart of his brother having gone missing. If there was water here there had to be some kind of source. Finding Mathew could wait a few minutes for Alfred's scientific curiosity.

He decided to find the source of the water. It wasn't flowing which meant that it should have been dripping. However Alfred could not identify any place where the dripping was coming from. So he shined the flashlight on the ground and noticed the reflective patches seemed to get bigger the farther he walked. The light wouldn't be shining from the rocks so much as the water, everything was wet the farther out he went. His feet were starting getting soaked through his shoes. He could hear the splashing of his feet, but there still wasn't any dripping. How did the water get in here?

Alfred wandered through the cave, watching the anomaly. How did water get in here if there wasn't dripping? Had there been flooding in the past 4 years?

"How peculiar," Alfred murmured to himself. "This just doesn't happen. It just doesn't."

Alfred stopped himself short of walking into a large pond. Alfred nearly gasped as he looked at the pond. The pond was so still he could see the reflection of the high ceiling from here. Was this water safe to be around? Drinking still water was never a good idea, so he probably couldn't drink it. Could he swim in? Unless it was radioactive it might be.

Alfred was overwhelmed by the idea of going for a swim all of a sudden. How deep was the water? What if there were monsters in it? He grinned like a little boy and started to strip his clothes off. Funny thing these sudden desires, once you got one it was hard to shake sometimes. Sometimes however it was a simple one that was only too easy. This one not so.

Alfred stood at the edge of the pool without a single thing to cover himself with. He felt no shame at the thought of going swimming naked. He had done it before with Matthew when he was younger. Usually against their parent's wishes. However this was much different. It was a better difference though. He was alone with nothing but himself.

Alfred looked over the edge and grinned at himself. He looked so sexy though. Such great muscles. He had a great penis. Most people, when they looked at themselves they suddenly felt worse about themselves. Even Alfred felt that way most days. But not today. Not like this. He felt great about himself. Absolutely beautiful.

Alfred grinned at himself and readjusted his glasses, if there was one thing that he wasn't about to take off it was his glasses. They seemed to frame his face nicely. His eyes popped with the thin wire frames. Not a single acne scar from his youth. He felt suddenly, absolutely perfect.

Alfred took one step. His foot didn't even go below the surface of the water. He laughed lightly and took another step out so that he could see himself completely in the water. He still felt beautiful.

Alfred suddenly felt worried. What if he couldn't go swimming? What if it wasn't deep enough? Well then he could just splash around.

Alfred watched the water clea r and his reflection reappear. But it wasn't his reflection. It was someone else.

It was a man looking back at him. He had breath taking green eyes with thick blonde eyebrows. His hair was shaggy yet it looked liked it was cut to look like that, a difficult task for any stylist. His nose and cheeks had freckles on them that Alfred discovered making the man have a boyish charm. All over this man was beautiful too.

He couldn't help but let his gaze go lower. Alfred was more than well aware of his own sexual orientation so he felt no guilt in looking at the man's junk. Especially since this man seemed to be no more than a figment of Alfred's imagination. He suddenly felt like a well educated connoisseur of fine dick hunting. The other man's penis was smaller than Alfred's but it looked like something that would be far less painful to have shoved up his ass or down his throat. _That's one fine piece of muscle between his legs,_ Alfred thought shamelessly.

Alfred raised a hand up to wave hello. His own face had broken out in a goofy grin that must have stretched ear to ear. Was this what it felt like to get high? Was the water some dangerous chemical that was causing him to feel the side effects of getting intoxicated? Nah.

The reflection man's face went grim as he reached his hand upwards. His fingers were outstretched as though he was meaning to touch Alfred.

Did the man in the water want to shake Alfred's hand? Or touch him in other less appropriate ways? Alfred could do that. Alfred was up for that. He laughed again only this time it was far less creepy. It was more sexual and aroused.

He crouched down to touch the water. He wanted to touch this man. He wanted to hold this man. He wanted to kiss this man. He wanted to thrust himself into this man over and over for a mutual orgasm.

Alfred touched the water and watched it ripple. But the man was still there so Alfred thought that was alright. So long as the handsome man was still there for Alfred to touch he was fine.

The water rippled and waved around Alfred's fingers until it was actually rising up. The water had formed a silver coating around Alfred's fingers making them look like they were being coated in liquid silver/ The water engulfed Alfred's hands quickly and was still moving.

It took Alfred a minute to start to panic. His mind has been so focused on having sex with the man in the reflection that he hadn't realized what was happening until his whole forearm was covered in the water.

"Wait no," Alfred said in slight panic. HIs heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing was erratic and shallow.

"What's going on?" he cried out trying to pull his hand back from the water. His other hand went to the silvery water and started clawing at it, trying to force the water off of him. He looked at the other hand and noticed that the silver water was sticking to that hand too.

He needed to get out of here. He placed both hands against the water and pushed back against it with all his might. But it wasn't working.

His balls felt cold and he realized that his legs must have been coated in the silver water too. He looked down and sure enough, his entire lower half was covered in the liquid. He pushed back against the water again but found himself sinking slowly into the pond. But it wasn't that deep! Why was he sinking?

Alfred gasped and looked up at the ceiling. A small drop of water fell onto his forehead and he realized that this wasn't natural. This couldn't be natural. Water didn't just swallow people up. Mud didn't even do what this water was doing. This had to be a dream. Or was it? Was this where Matthew was? Had Matthew gone into the same area as Alfred was while exploring? Was Matthew at the bottom of this pond? Well Alfred was about to find out.

Alfred took once last deep breath before his face was covered in the silver water and pulled into the pond. He clenched his eyes shut and begged that whoever was looking out for him would tell his family that he was sorry. He didn't know what he was sorry for he just felt an overwhelming sense of guilt that only came when you knew your life was about to become over.

It felt like it had been hours. But maybe it had only been a few minutes. Or maybe just a few seconds. But Alfred knew he was still alive when he felt cold air hit his forehead and voices screaming for help. The voices sounded muffled as though he were in a bubble that was surrounding his entire body. It was an odd feeling to realize that was most likely the case.

Who were those voices. They were distinctly female which meant that they were not his own. He could hear a few people murmuring amongst themselves words that Alfred could not understand.

Alfred's nose was released next and he felt like he could breathe again. He inhaled heavily and exhaled trying to stay calm under pressure. Now that he could breathe he could think. What had just happened to him? Why was he still alive after being underwater for so long? His lungs felt stale and unused after their first few breaths. But remembering to breathe freely was too easy.

His mouth and eyes were released next and Alfred could see and gasp all he wanted. However with the water still stuck between his glasses and his actual eyes Alfred didn't want to risk getting permanent damage to his eyes. They were already bad enough without having this silver water damage them.

His arms and legs were freed but he couldn't feel the air on them. He could simply move them at his own will. Gladly Alfred knew how to swim and started moving in one direction. He felt sand underneath his toes so he started walking, then crawling onto the land.

Alfred's glasses fell off his nose into the dirt. He would find them later. He rubbed his eyes clean before looking up. He was not in the cave anymore that's for sure.

Alfred saw green everywhere. There was grass under his fingertips. There were large trees that Alfred couldn't identify from where he was. And there were two hulking men walking towards him with glaring eyes.

_Oh shit,_ Alfred thought as he tried to make himself stand up. But his body was too heavy for anything like that. So he simply turned his head down and tried to catch his breath. Where was he? It wasn't like that pond had taken him from one end of the world to the other. But that was exactly what it felt like. Alfred couldn't understand a word that the men were saying and he couldn't even identify the language.

"Look there must be some kind of mistake," Alfred said finally looking up at the men. They were in identical uniforms that Alfred just couldn't put a finger on. They looked very important. On their chests were giant spades with numbers written in the middle. They seemed to be wearing form fitted shirts with buttons off from the collar to their right sleeves. They were covered from head to toe in silver or blue fabrics. Their pants were puffy but covered in actual silver. Alfred could only make the assumption that these men were in the military or something and these were the more formal uniforms compared to the field uniforms.

The men spoke among themselves before picking Alfred up by his shoulders.

"Umm… I'm naked," Alfred said trying to cover himself. His words were accented by a feminine scream that Alfred could only assume was someone who was in absolute horror that someone had shown up naked with no reason in front of them. It wasn't like he had an erection going though.

The men grumbled and one of them took off their top coats to reveal a simple long sleeved, silver tunic. The kind that people from the middle ages would wear. Alfred was given the top coat and he put it around his junk. Ok now he was starting to feel embarrassed for trying to go swimming naked.

Alfred was dragged off God knows where, through a stone building into another stone building which lead to a stone hallway.

"You guys must be fond of stone architecture," Alfred said trying to make a joke of it was hit on the back of the head. "Right, shutting up now."

One of the men knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A voice called out and Alfred was dragged inside. Well at least the room seemed nicer. It smelt like vanilla and Alfred couldn't help but be impressed by the lack of any color other than blues and silvers. He felt like if he saw another shade of blue he was going to puke. Maybe because he wasn't sure when was the last time he had eaten.

The room was covered in silver bookshelves filled with books of every thickness and age. There was a desk in the middle that had been painted a deep blue with silver vine work. It was very big and looked well used. The floor was covered in a carpet that matched the desk in color and design. It was obvious the two were made for each other.

"Alfred?" a man asked.

Alfred turned his gaze up from blue interior and was met by another man. Were there any girls in this place besides the one that had screamed at Alfred's cock?

That was when Alfred saw it. Green eyes. Blonde, shaggy hair.

"Holy crap," Alfred said. "You're him! That guy I saw in the water."

The man looked at Alfred for a moment before rubbing his forehead. He spoke in the foreign tongue again and the men dropped Alfred. Alfred then proceeded to fall onto his face in the middle of the room. He sat up as best he could and looked up at the handsome figure. Yup, Alfred was still attracted to the guy.

"Are… you.. Alfred?" the man said slowly.

"Like hell I am. Now how do you know my name?"

The man smiled fondly at Alfred before waving the men away. "You don't… remember me?"

"No, unless you're talking about that pond thing. In which case I never said my name to you which means that you can't know my name."

The man groaned and leaned on the desk behind him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and glared at Alfred.

"You're naked," the man said.

Alfred's face got really hot and he tried to cover himself as best he could with the coat. It didn't work out too well considering that it was only made to cover one half on the body.

"Why… are… you here?" the man asked without offering Alfred anything to cover himself with,

"I have no idea," Alfred said looking off at the bookshelves rather than looking at the man in front of him. "I was in this cave and decided to go swimming" sort of " and well this silvery water thing came out of the water and pulled me in. I thought I was going to die but instead I come out of this other body of water and bam. I'm being carried off by guards into this place."

"You can't be here."

"Why?"

"Can't."

"That's not a reason."

The man snapped in a different tongue and Alfred realized that English didn't seem to be this guy's first language or even one he seemed to know well.

"Look I know Spanish, Latin, French and some Russian if you'd rather not converse in English."

The man looked confused and Alfred sighed. He closed his eyes to focus and said, "Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Meum nome est Alfred F. Jones. Mon nom est Alfred F. Jones. Menya zovut Al'fred F Dz'one." My name is Alfred F. Jones in all the languages he knew.

The man laughed softly to himself and shook his head. "My name is Ser Arthur Kirkland," the man said. "Know English just don't like it and find it difficult."

Alfred smirked, glad to have found the reasoning behind Arthur- ooh that name just made him shiver- talking so slowly. He must have wanted to make sure that his words were the right ones to use.

"I'm ok with that," Alfred said. "I'll try not to correct you unless you make a really big mistake. And if you lose me just tell me so."

Arthur nodded. "Reasonable. Do you not remember?"

"I don't," Alfred said. "Where am I supposed to remember you from?"

"No where," Arthur said looking disappointed. Alfred didn't believe him. "Are you sure you fell through the pond?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "Now where am I?"

"The kingdom of Spades," Arthur said.

"Which is…"

"The kingdom of Spades."

Alfred sighed. "I can name every country in the world and America's current relationship with said country. I have never heard of the kingdom of hearts."

Arthur frowned. "America? I am the Ser of the kingdom. There is no America."

Alfred looked down for a moment trying to think. Was he asleep or something like that?

"If there is no America how do you know English?"

"No reason," Arthur said. "You still haven't spoken why you're naked."

"I didn't have a swim suit," Alfred said looking away. Why hadn't he at least worn his briefs or something like that?

Arthur looked at Alfred like he was eating the man up. His eyes were slowly following taking in Alfred's semi naked body. They seemed to burn holes in the jacket that didn't seem to cover up anything. Oh, so he did swing that way.

Alfred smiled half heartedly and said, "You know I normally don't say this but you look hot, you want to take that coat off or something?" He was always careful not to get into anything that might damage his reputation as a future politician. He hadn't had sex in a long time, almost two or three years. And just touching yourself is never the same thing as having someone else doing it for you.

Arthur said something that made Alfred shiver softly. It was hardly noticeable but it was noticeable enough for Arthur to get closer to Alfred.

"What did you just say?"

"I said," Arthur repeated what he said again. "You try it."

"I don't know," Alfred said. "I have no idea how to pronounce something like that."

"Try," Arthur said, he kneeled on the floor next to Alfred. He put a hand up to Alfred's lips. "With your tongue."

Alfred felt his heartbeat speed up. He breathed in sharply through his mouth and looked up at Arthur. Arthur repeated his words and Alfred repeated. His words were sloppy and he seemed to be talking through his teeth.

"Slower," Arthur said. "Take your time."

Alfred tried again only this time it was slower. His words were still too harsh though.

"Again," Arthur said tracing Alfred's mouth with his fingers. "Don't move your lips so much."

Alfred tried again. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know exact words," Arthur said. "I never learned them. However it means that I want to use these," Arthur's fingers pressed against Alfred's lips in a soft sensual kiss, "to love you everywhere until you're a pile of mush in my bed."

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur's hand softly. "It's far more sexy in your language."

"How would you say it?"

"I would say I want to suckle on your dick until you're ready to climax. I want to nip at your neck until you're squirming with need. I want to kiss your ass until you're begging for me to enter you."

Arthur seemed impressed. "So are we in agreement that we both want intercourse?"

Alfred's only answer was pulling Arthur back so that Arthur was on top of Alfred. He pulled Arthur down into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing together to see who was going to top first, or even if there was going to be a topping.

Alfred could feel the jacket being pushed off of his thighs. He was suddenly very naked in front of a man whom he was making out with at the Alfred didn't feel bad about being naked at the moment.

Arthur was pushing his face back against Alfred with expertly performed kiss. His head was spinning at the thought that this was actually happening. He was finally kissing Alfred F Jones. He pulled Alfred's legs up around his hips as he pulled back.

"You ok?" Arthur asked softly.

"I feel like I shouldn't be the only one naked," Alfred replied. "How do I take off your clothes?"

Arthur laughed and took Alfred's hands into his own. "Do you know how to work buttons?"

Alfred nodded and felt the smooth pearls in his fingers. He used both hands to get rid of the first layer of clothing covering Arthur's chest. Alfred was obviously disappointed that Arthur wasn't wearing just that first later. He wanted to make love right away.

Having lost his patience Alfred ripped open Arthur's shirt without a second's hesitation. He wanted to have sex with Artur now.

"Do you have anything to make it easier?" Alfred asked. He hadn't even seen what Arthur's lower half looked like. Although if that reflection from earlier was any sort of sign Alfred was not going to be disappointed.

"I was thinking maybe we do what we were talking about earlier," Arthur said with a soft pant.

Alfred's face turned red and he nodded. He pushed Arthur up so that Arthur was sitting up. "I can do that," Alfred whispered softly. Arthur was sitting with his legs outstretched. Alfred sat on top of Arthur's hips so that their groins were pushed together. "I can do that."

Alfred pulled Arthur into another kiss. His fingers found their way to Arthur's pants and started looking for the buttons on to open them up. Alfred couldn't stop that shit-eating-grin on his face. He Forced Arthur's trousers open and watched Arthur's eyes get wide as he realized exactly what was going to happen.

"You are so sexy," Arthur found himself saying. His cheeks turned a light pink and Alfred smiled.

"Thanks. You are too," Alfred said pushing his hand into Arthur's pants. Arthur responded with a loud gasp and Alfred thought he struck gold. "And you're big." Alfred wrapped his fingers around Arthur and pulled him out of his pants. Sure enough Arthur was sporting a fairly thick erection.

"Wow you are just… wow," Alfred whispered to himself. Alfred had spent almost equal amount time bottoming as he did topping. However with Arthur's erection being as thick as it was, Alfred could only think of how many fingers Arthur would need for that thing.

But it wasn't time to think about something like that. They weren't going to penetrative sex yet. Maybe later when they had a bed or something.

Alfred kissed at Arthur's neck and shoulders over and over again to get his lover in the mood for sex with him.

"Is this good?" Alfred asked softly.

"Yeah," Arthur whispered. "I want to do something. What may I do?"

Alfred groaned softly and whispered in Arthur's ear, "touch me."

Arthur nodded and reached down between them. His fingers wrapped around Alfred erection. He could tell that Alfred was bigger and that was only the beginning of their differences. Arthur could feel that Alfred had done something to his cock that was unusual. Arthur had never heard of a penis feeling this way before. His face turned red as he looked at exactly why Alfred feld different.

"What happened to your penis?" Arthur asked in surprised awe.

Alfred frowned and looked down at their two junks side by side. "Oh you didn't get your circumcised," Alfred said.

He had always felt odd about knowing that his parents had chosen to -to quote his health teacher from the ninth grade- "mutilate a baby boy before the child could even chose for himself." However some days he felt fine and other days he wondered what his 'would be' penis would look like. And seeing Arthur in front of him with a fully intact penis made Alfred think that he actually didn't care about what his junk actually looked like.

Arthur looked at Alfred's penis and suddenly felt like this was an unknown and unidentifiable thing that Arthur wanted. He licked his lips. He wanted to eat this penis. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have this beautiful and different penis deep inside him.

"I want it," Arthur and Alfred said at the same time. They made eye contact with each other and blushed.

Alfred's fingers rubbed at Arthur's folds and watched him moan. Hearing those delicious moans, Alfred wanted to keep Arthur forever.

Arthur returned with his own fingers caressing Alfred's head. His fingers pressed up against Alfred's slit and started pressing down. He knew better than to try and cause Alfred pain. But Arthur personally liked it rough.

Alfred was choked up on what Arthur was doing to him. He could feel himself already starting to leak out into Arthur's hand. _Shit that feels good._

Alfred began to move his entire hand up and down on Arthur's erection. He wanted Arthur to beg him to keep going. But not yet, he needed to find the right moment.

Arthur put his free hand on Alfred's back and pulled him closer so that their hands knocked together. Arthur moved his hand out of the way so that Alfred would get the picture of what he was trying to do. He wanted to get some kind of movement going on.

Alfred smiled and knew exactly what Arthur was trying to do. He bucked into his partner's hand and found himself pressed up against Arthur's penis.

"Oh God that feels good," Alfred whispered slowly. He bucked harshly into Arthur's hand begging silently for his own ease.

Arthur's head fell forward against Alfred's shoulder.

"Don't stop," Arthur whispered slowly. He wanted nothing more than to push himself against Alfred just to get this feeling out of his system.

"Yes," Alfred said back. "Oh God yes!" He felt something wet and slimey hit his stomach and he realized that Arthur had cum first. Alfred was suddenly feeling disappointed that it wasn't him first.

"Don't stop," Arthur repeated when he realized what had happened. He felt highly embarrassed that it was him that came first, but he knew better than to leave a partner hanging.

Alfred nodded and pushed harder against Arthur. He wanted to cum so bad but was finding it difficult. When Arthur reached down to fondle his balls Alfred came with a sudden gasp and a whine. His forehead fell onto Arthur's shoulder and he whispered, "Wow."

The two stayed silent except for their heavy breathing. They needed to catch up with what had just happened.

"Wow indeed," Arthur finally agreed.


End file.
